CONVERSATION WITH NAGA
by veronique2
Summary: Naga receives a letter from her father, while Zelgadis looks for her, having heard she is in possesion of a copy of the Clare Bible. AMELIA/ZELGADIS PAIRING. if you don't like the pairing don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Conversation with Naga

Pairing: Amelia /zelgadis

Rating: PG

Author's Notes: thanks to my beta-reader Raywing

Summary: Naga receives a letter from her father, while Zelgadis looks for her, having heard she is in possesion of a copy of the Clare Bible .

DISCLAIMER: I do not claim to own these characters;  
they belong solely hajime kanzaka and his Slayers world.

CHAPTER ONE

A year and a half had passed since Naga had last sent any news about herself to her father. So, when a messenger came with a letter addressed to her from the (now) king of Seyruun, she knew she wasn't going to be getting good news. After all, her father was the only one who knew where to find her. She sat under a tree and opened the letter. There were more than 10 pages. The first two pages were all about how unhappy he was that he hadn't heard from her in so long. She skipped that part without remorse. She suspected that the rest of the letter would be far more interesting than that first bit. She was right. Sure enough, Naga read that her father and little sister had met her rival Lina inverse. It annoyed Naga that Phil wrote so much about Amelia's deep sense of justice, rather than saying more about Gourry, a new companion of Lina's. When she had written back to her father, had she asked him to tell her more about it. Now she had another letter, and she was hoping to get all the juicy details.

She was so curious and impatient that she started laughing, scaring all the little cute birds unlucky enough to be caught nearby.

Not so far from there, Zelgadis was looking for a certain "Naga the White Serpent". He had heard rumors about this unusual-sounding sorceress; what had interested him the most was the rumor that she was in possession of a copy of the Claire Bible. He was walking the streets of a village which, just then, was a little _too_ quiet for his taste. There was nobody in the streets, and this struck him as unnatural. Still wondering what might have caused all this, he turned from the street and entered a restaurant. He didn't get two steps inside before a woman screamed in horror. Zelgadis spotted her hiding with several others under a table.

"Please!! Have pity!" he heard.

"What happened?" asked Zelgadis.

When he heard Zelgadis's very male voice, the restaurant's owner emerged from under another table.

"Oh! Excuse us! We thought it was _her_ coming back."

Zelgadis frowned.

"Her?"

"Na…ga the White Serpent…She just left. It was horrible…horrible" repeated the man.

"What did she do?"

"She couldn't stop laughing…" the man was in tears.

Zelgadis 's eyes went wide in surprise.

"Is that all she did?"

"You don't understand how it is! It's still ringing in my head…". Now the poor man was trembling and crying.

Zelgadis crossed his arms.

"Do you know where she went?"

The man shooked his head. Zelgadis sighed.

Meanwhile, Naga was reading.

"_Gracia__, I know you wanted me to write more about Lina Inverse. I wonder why you are so interested in her. Actually, I'm very upset at her right now, because she recently blew up one of our grandest temples. Your sister was trying to play matchmaker again, and Gourry messed it all up. Apparently, the swordman didn't understand the plan at all. Lina was so upset she fireballedl him several times and ended up to destroying the whole building! I agree it was the worst proposal I ever heard, but why does she always have to blast everything around her when she is upset? I guess I should be glad she didn't use a Dragon Slave…. Now, about your sister…"_

"NOOOOO! Argh, dad! Why don't you go into details!" Naga yelled. "Is Lina engaged? What happened really? Damn, it is so frustrating! I bet there will be plenty of detail now, since this next bit is about Amelia," she sighed. In his last letter, he had written _everything, _down to what Amelia ate for dinner that whole week.

"_I'm worried about her__, actually," _he wrote. Naga's face softened. Even though she knew that Philionnel was very protective of his younger daughter, Naga knew that he wasn't the type to write about being worried. This must be serious.

"_I wrote to you last time about the crush I not__iced she seems to have on Zelgadis--the man who had been cursed into a Chimera by Rezo, if you remember."_

Naga nodded. "Of course I remember! It was the only interesting thing in the whole damned letter. She was still upset, remembering the three lines about it. "_By the way" _it had read, _"I think Amelia has her first crush. The young man is one of her travelling companions, Zelgadis Greywords. I suppose I should have expended it, since she's old enough now to start thinking about boys, but this 'Zelgadis' is an unusual fellow. Apparently, the Great Sage Rezo turned the poor young man into a Chimera…". _

"Details! Details, father!" she had yelled. Her father's letters were so frustrating. She loved gossip and he wasn't writing any! She sighed. May be it was being done on purpose, her father's way of trying to make her come back….

"Yeah, right! He can dream…. No way," she whispered. She continued to read the latest letter.

"_I think now the crus__h has turned into something deeper. She really didn't take it well when he left again to find his cure. She is trying to hide it but she can't hide it from me! She asked me to allow her to follow him on his quest like she had done sometimes before, but I refused. Now I'm king and she has more important tasks to do. She can't leave on long trips anymore. She understood, but I think it hurt her to know that she will no longer have much freedom. I tried to talk to her but she just keeps saying that everything is fine. She insists that he will find his cure and come back. I wish her mother or you could be here to talk to her about it. I like Zelgadis and I wouldn't mind if he someday married Amelia, but he is a chimera and I'm worried about that. _

"_I wanted to know more about Amelia 's feelings, so I asked her again. Her words were very confusing. Still, I understood from the talk how much she is in love with him. It appeared that she was uncertain wheather or not he loved her in return. If I'm writing all of this to you Gracia, it's because I'm lost and I need woman's advice. Also, I fear that I have said the wrong thing and broken her heart. I told her that he may never find a cure. Of course she told me that I was wrong, that is was unfair and of course he will find a cure because it was just. I answered that may be it was for the sake of the justice that he couldn't find one. After all, he has a lot of power the way he is, which he could continue to use to help to save the world, along with Lina…. When I said that, Amelia went pale. I also told her to move on. That is was the best for her to meet other young men, since she didn't even know if he loves her back. I might have been clumsy, and right now she just doesn't seem to really be her usual, bouncy self. It's been a week now and she hasn't climbed a single tree or roof. I don't know much about the relationship they had when they were travelling together. Zelgadis seemed a bit cold towards her, even after so much time. On the other hand, he never seemed to mind her following him, and he was usually there to help when she needed it. Lina refused to talk with me about their relationship, and Gourry didn't remember. Tell me what can I tell her…. Please don't wait. Your sister needs you._

_Love__,_

_Daddy.__"_

Naga felt sad for her sister. how did she do to fell in love with a monster even if he was once a human? How bizarre her sister was. Plus, it seemed to be unrequited. What could she tell to her dad? She didn't even have a love interest. Suddenly she heard a voice.

"Are you Naga the White Serpent?"

"I am" she answered. "Speaking of chimeras," she thought, as she caught sight of the man's unusual face.

"There something you have I want."

"Oh?... It depends on your offering price, and what it is you're asking for," she replied.

"The Clare Bible manuscript."

Naga frowned. She didn't_ have_ any Claire Bible manuscripts, but if she could sell him something else….

"Well…I don't know…. Why do you want it?" she asked, hoping he would answer in a way she could turn to her own purposes. She was a cunning saleswoman, after all….

"I'm Zelgadis Greywords. I was once human. I need your manuscript to cure myself."

Naga couldn't believe her own ears. Could it be possible the chimera in front of her was the Zelgadis her little sister was in love with?"

She started to laugh hysterically. Zelgadis understood suddenly what the restaurant-owner had been talking about.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked, upset.

"You're the famous Zelgadis greywords who travelled with Lina Inverse?"

"That's right."

She started to laugh again and it was painful for the chimera. It was too good to be true, thought Naga.

"So…can we make a deal?"

Naga smirked. "On one condition," she told him.

"I 'm listening"

"I want to hear some gossip!"

"What?" Zelgadis frowned.

"I want you to tell me everything about Lina Inverse , Gourry Gabriev and Amelia, the little princess of Seryunn… and I want all the juicy details"

"I'm not sure I understand."

"I heard many things about them, and now I have tons of questions to ask. See, a few years ago I used to travel to Lina inverse. I'm sure she's talked about me" she smiled.

"Absolutely not."

"Argh! Damnit, Lina! How could you not mention Naga the White Serpent, your greatest and foremost rival!"

"What do you want to know?" Zelgadis was torn. He didn't want betray his friends' secrets, but at the same time, this "Naga" had a copy of the Claire Bible. He couldn't ignore that, either. He was prepared to fight Naga for it if he had to. The times when he would have betrayed his friends to get what he wanted were long over.

"What do you want to know, exactly? I Won't betray my friends' secrets," he said firmly, as he pointed his sword at her.

"Calm down! I just want to know all about their love-lives."

"Their love-lives??" Zelgadis almost fell to the ground from surprise. That…had not been the answer he was expecting.

"Yes…. I want all the latest love-gossip. I've heard so many rumors, like…. Hey-- is it true you are gay?" She smiled.

"WHHAAAAAT? Of course not!" Zelgadis was furious. "Who dares say that!?"

Naga laughed hysterically again, then she paused.

"So, do we have a deal?"

Zelgadis nodded hesitantly. It wasn't a big deal to talk about Lina's love life to get the clare bible and he was eager to know who dare to tell he was gay.

Naga smirked. Now she had a way to learn all she craved to know about Lina's love-life, and maybe now she had a way to help her sister, too.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note**: thank you very much for the reviews it's always a motivation to write faster than I planned. Here is the second chapter. Thanks to raywind who is my beta. I hope you will enjoy this new chapter

**Chapter 2**

Zelgadis and Naga were back at the village more precisely, they were at the restaurant. The owner was trembling as he was serving Naga 's wine. The restaurant was empty. They were the only two customers.

Naga was staring at a mute and annoyed Zelgadis. She was wondering what her little sister saw about this chimera that had her falling in love with him. He wasn't even a talkative person. He seemed so serious that it already bored her to hell. This calm, strange chimera travelled with her very alive sister. How could either of them stand the other, considering how different they were?

Zelgadis couldn't stand Naga's staring anymore. He didn't like this woman. She was too tall, she had oversized breasts, she was wearing an outrageous outfit, she had an unbearable laugh and she sure a high opinion of herself. That, and she kept staring at him.

"Can you stop looking at me like that! I know I'm a freak but it's still not polite" he glared.

Naga took a cup of wine and drank.

"You're not so bad for a chimera. I've seen worse."

"Can we start now? The sooner it's done the sooner I'll get the Claire Bible"

Naga took the bottle and served Zelgadis's cup.

" I don't drink wine…"

"You are so rude, boy! You are with the most beautiful woman in the world…enjoy the sight!" she said. She moved her breast and laughed evily.

Zelgadis frowned completely unimpressed. She was so not his type of girl he thought.

"Oh I see," started Naga. "Mister Zelgadis surely prefers innocent girls dressed in white, naïve, princesses types for example".

Zelgadis felt embarrassed and lightly blushed. Naga smirked.

"So what do you want to know? I don't have the all afternoon, " he said.

"I have," Naga replied. "Let's start with Gourry Gabriev…what is he like? "

"Gourry is a very nice guy. He is an incredible swordman. He was the owner of the Sword of Light."

Naga stood up!

"You mean Lina got that sword! Nooooo ! Damn you Lina!"

Zelgadis didn't correct her. He didn't want to tell all about the Darkstar battle and explain what happened to Gourry's sword.

Naga sat down and drank a second cup still cursing Lina.

"What does he look like?"

"Hum, a little taller than you, well, handsome I would say. Blond, muscular…"

"I see…"

"It's not what you think! I'm not gay! Who said that, by the way?" Zelgadiss needed to know. He maybe was a chimera, a freak, a monster but he had limit on what he could endure as insults.

Naga looked at him wondering what she could say. Then she remembered an annoying guy she had met a month ago and decided to do the same as he done with her all the time. She pointed her finger, closed her eyes and smiled and tried to mimick it:

"That's a secret"

This time it was zelgadis who stood up furiously.

"That bastard! Xellos! Next time I see him he is dead!" Zelgadis yelled.

Naga 's eyes went wide. So Zelgadis knew Xellos the mysterious priest, she thought.

"Can we go back at what I want to know?" she asked.

Zelgadis tried to calm down, sat back down in his seat, and crossed his arms.

"So this Gourry is the perfect guy.. " Stated Naga.

Zelgadis didn't reply. He wanted to be done with all of this as soon as possible. Unless she asked about particular details he was only going give very general answers.

"Lucky Lina … How can a charming knight stand her? Tell me."

Zelgadis sighed. "They just have a lot in common. They love to eat and Gourry is always following what Lina wants or says… and he doesn't mind being beaten by her if he does stupid things or makes stupid comments…"

Naga wasn't sure she understood.

" Hum… I never thought that one day she 'd find a man who could bear her, actually."

"They are a good team."

"What is Lina like when she is in love?"

"Huh?"

"Oh, no you don't. I want details."

"She's pretty much the same as she always is. I don't pass my time watching her and I don't care, really…"

Naga wasn't happy with the answer and she frowned. Zelgadis noticed the sorceress's mood was changing so he added, "but Amelia does . A lot. She told me than Lina is so cute when Gourry is near her and seems like he wants to talk about serious feelings. She noticed Lina turned shy, blushed, and suddenly she is very soft and girly…"

Naga laughed. "I would give everything to see that and tease her about it!"

"Well have we finished?" asked Zelgadis hoping he told enough.

"Finished? We just started. I heard they were engaged! Are they? How did Lina confess? I want to know all!"

The chimera sighed deeply. "Well they aren't yet…the last proposal was a mess. Poor Gourry got blown up again. I told Amelia we should have stayed out of their love matters, but she said true love must find a way and we were the true love justice angels and we needed to help." Zelgadis sighed again. "I wasn't able to convince her, but she got me at the last part of her argument: she said, 'besides if they don't get together soon they 'll drive us crazy with their behaviour'."

"So?" Naga was smiling.

"We convinced Gourry to propose to Lina. Well, we had to explain him again what it was before…"

Naga interrupted him. "What? Why did you have to explain?"

"Gourry is a little hum…simple…Slow…"

"Dumb?"

Zelgadis nodded.

"Ah!! Now I understand why he is with Lina." She had a huge smile. "Only a jellyfish-brain could put up with her for that long and fall in love with her. So what happened?"

Zelgadis didn't want to talk about this. He felt pretty ashamed actually because if Amelia and he had stayed out of Lina and Gourry's affairs, he was sure the temple wouldn't have been destroyed and Lina wouldn't have been so mad at the swordsman.

"We decided to help him write up his proposal to be sure it would be, as Amelia said, 'perfect romantic and unforgettable'. So we started but of course he couldn' t memorize it, so we decided to write the speech on huge signs. Amelia suggested that Gourry make his proposal in front of the Temple of Brides, and so Amelia and I climbed on the roof temple. From there Gourry could read the sign without Lina noticing. Everything was all set, and Gourry found this very amusing."

Naga looked at the serious chimera and wondered how he could have planned something so _sure_ to fail, even with her sister's help.

"Then what?" Naga demanded.

"It all started off well, until Amelia lost her balance and was about to fall. I Droped the sign to catch her. Then I don't know what happened… What Gourry said to Lina during that time…I was too busy trying to bring back Amelia, while she was begging me to let her fell down for the sake of love and the proposal. She pointed out that the signs was more important than her fall, that she'd fallen from higher before and true love must win no matter the suffering she'd have to endure."

Naga 's eyed grew wide. Her sister was insane.

"You let her fall?"

"She was about to cry. She told me she would have time to cast Levitation, so…"

"You let her fall?" repeated Naga, hardly believing it.

"Well, she really insisted but when I was about to let her go, I caught Amelia's father who was walking toward the temple and he saw us on the roof. Amelia was still begging me to let her go to save Gourry from messing up with his proposal. But I couldn't let her go in front of her father. So I brought her back to the roof. I preferred to have Amelia be mad at me than to have her father hunting me down with his Pacifist Crush because I dropped his daughter."

Zelgadis nodded. He knew he'd done right.

"Amelia was not happy, and then we saw the first Fireball…That's really all I know"

"Poor Lina…" said Naga.

"Can you give me the Claire Bible now?"

"Not yet! Now I want to know about the princess of Seyruun. After what you just told me, I see the rumors are right."

"What rumors?" asked Zelgadis suspicious.

"Rumors that she is nuts, spoiled and a daddy's girl, that she's also a clumsy and useless little princess playing with white magic…." Naga smirked. She was saying all that about Amelia on purpose, to see Zelgadis's reaction.

Zelgadiss 's reaction wasn't disapointing. The chimera was furious. He stood up.

"Who dares say that? They absolutely know nothing about Amelia. She is not useless, far from that! She is very powerfull with white magic. She is brave and fought with us against Hellmaster and Darkstar. She is certainly not nuts! She is a very optimistic person who really believes in love and justice, and that's a rare quality in this world. Her heart is noble and pure and she's always seeing the bright side of the situation. She never let go and she cares about everybody. She is the most caring person I know, and it's not because sometimes she is a little too emotional and had tendencies to cry easily. No, she's the strongest person I know! She is genuine, she is absolutely not spoiled… Well, maybe sometimes when her dad is there… She really wants him to be proud of her, so she tends to do too much. The people who said such rumors are mean and I, Zelgadis Greywords, cannot let them go, for the sake of Amelia and justice …" Suddenly he stopped himself blushing. What was happening to him? Did he sound just like Amelia right now?

Naga couldn't believe his own eyes and ears. Zelgadis coughed and took back his serious apperance. He sat back, still shocked by what had happened. He had really spent too much time with the princess. He took his cup of wine and drank it straight down in one swallow.

Naga thought all of this very interesting.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! here is the part 3 of my fic. I hope you will like it. The conversation turned in a way i didn't planned at all lol...

next chapter soon

Chapter 3

" Wow! You must care about the princess a lot!" she stated.

Zelgadis frowned and blushed.

"Of course. She is my friend," he replied.

" You're _sure_ she is only a friend? It seemed much more like love…"

Zelgadis glared at her.

"She is just a friend," he repeated firmly.

"Oh yes, right! I forgot you were gay. Sorry."

Zelgadis hit the table with his fist.

"I'm not gay! I'm only attracted to women!"

"Prove it!" she dared to say.

"What?!"

"Kiss me!"

"Are you crazy? I won't kiss you!"

"Then you're gay!"

"No! You are not my type, that's all". Now

Zelgadis was mad.

"What is your type then?" she asked. "A bit muscular…and…".

Zelgadis interrupted her, furious. This Naga had a gift for making him deeply annoyed.

"I hate vulgarity" he said, pointing at her. Naga was about to answer back (and not in a kind way) when she controlled herself. She was doing this for the sake of her little sister. The chimera continued "I… I prefer sweet, kind girls and …". He was really not used to talking about this kind of thing. He was hesitating.

"Very convincing… Mister gay!" teased Naga.

"I'm not gay, damnit!"

"You are travelling alone, you have the reputation that you are gay…and you cannot tell me what type of girl you like …" insisted Naga.

"I don't always travel alone anymore! Most of the time Amelia is with me! In fact, I'm _seeing _Amelia!" he said proudly.

"You told she was just a friend. I still think you are gay. After all, why isn't she with you now?"

"Because she couldn't come! Her father refused. Now he is king, and she has more responsabities!"

"Hum… maybe she told you that as an excuse…. I mean, look at you! I have difficulty understanding why a princess would want to travel with you. Not to mention you are so boring and dense. She was probably bored as hell and didn't want to repeat the experience," she said viciously.

"You should stop speaking about things you don't know! Amelia doesn't care about my looks. She likes me the way I am. Believe it or not, I don't care. I know the truth and I'm not a boring person! I have goals in my life and I take it seriously. That's different! I'm here for business not to have fun. Amelia and I have a lot of fun travelling together!" He yelled.

Naga couldn't believe how easy it was driving him mad and making him talk.

"I doubt that! From what I heard and what I see, the princess and you are completely different!" Naga continued to push the chimera further.

"Don't judge a book by his cover!" snapped Zelgadis. Naga stayed silent and tried to hide her smile. "We have more in common than you would think! We love to go to the same places! We love the same music, we have the same taste in food. We can fight together like we are one, and our magic matches perfectely. When we are travelling together, we don't see the days passing. We complete each other very well," Zelgadis said with great conviction.

"Ah so…and just how do you two complete each other?" asked Naga, pretending to not believe him.

"She brings me hope in my quest! She enlighens my days with her positive attitude. When I'm with her, I feel like nothing is impossible, and it even makes me believe in Justice. When I'm discouraged, she always finds the right words to make me hope again. Everything seems easier with her. It's like when she falls from a tree and hits the floor, then she stands up straight without being ashamed or furious! She just keeps being positive, and she has had the same effect on me. " Zelgadis nodded to himself proudly.

"I see. And what are you bringing to her in return? Frankly, I can't see what it is you bring to the relationship," added Naga, very satisfied. Zelgadis felt like he was being challenged, and was therefore completely oblivious to Naga 's manipulation.

"I try to bring her protection, because she is sometimes too innocent and too trusting. I try to balance her on serious matters where she should be more careful than to run into danger without seeing it. I also let her be herself! With me, she isn't the princess, she is just Amelia. She only has to be herself, not what people are expecting her to be. She knows she'll never disappoint me, because I love her just the way she is." Zelgadis stopped abruptly. Naga smiled very happily.

"So you do indeed love her," she stated triumphantly.

"I didn't say that," replied Zelgadis.

"You just did!" insisted Naga.

"What?" Suddenly Zelgadis realised what he had just said. His face turned crimson. Naga laughed, and the unbearable sound of her laugh made the chimera even more annnoyed.

" What did you do to me, evil sorceress? Stop laughing! It is _not_ funny to laugh at my expense! You manipulated me!" he yelled.

"It was so easy." Naga was still laughing hysterically.

"Are you happy now?" asked Zelgadis. Naga stopped laughing when she noticed the chimera seemed deeply hurt. Zelgadis took another cup of wine. He seemed sad and was trying to hide just how badly he was hurting right then.

"Can I have the Claire Bible now?" he asked.

Naga was confused. Why was he acting so different all of a sudden?

" I didn't mean to hurt you," she started.

"Yeah, sure! You had a blast laughing about the ugly chimera who is in love with a princess."

"I wasn't laughing because of that." Naga 's face softened. "Besides, didn't you say the princess doesn't care about your looks?"

"This doesn't change the fact that I'm still a monster and a freak. In the end, no matter what, I 'm not human. She deserves so much better than being stuck with me."

Naga frowned. She understood Zelgadis's problem and torment.

"You are so right! The princess could definitely find better than someone who doesn't trust her enough to know what's good for her and where her happiness is. She deserves better than some man who thinks she can't see past his chimera body even if she said it herself. She deserves so much better than a coward who is running away from getting involved with his feelings, because he is afraid to be abandoned one day or another. She indeed deserves better than someone who can't get past his fears."

Naga's words deeply hurt Zelgadis. He had expected Naga to say something else. To maybe even try to convince him he was wrong. He felt confused because parts of what the sorceress said made him furious, and deep down there were some truths, too. He clenched his fists. He wanted to answer but couldn't.

Naga stood up and crossed her arms.

"The worst is that you probably already know all of this, and yet you do nothing about it but pity yourself. In the process, you've hurt her far more already than you think!"

This time Zelgadiss reacted! He couldn't let her say he was doing nothing about the situation.

"I'm searching for a cure! If I'm here with you, it's because of that! I haven't given up !"

"What will happen if you never find a cure? Or if you find one, and when you came back the princess is ninety years old! What a waste! You are not only wasting your life but hers as well."

"I can't ask her for such a sacrifice! Besides I don't even know what she feels for me, exactly!"

Naga sighed. This whole thing was becoming such a headache….

"I'm only seeing more excuses!" Naga began to lose her patience.

Zelgadis glared at her.

"You don't understand what it is to be what I am!"

"What I understand is a princess you love cares for you no matter what you are and you ignore it for your own comfort! Face it! It's not her you're trying to protect but yourself."

Zelgadis was in shock. May be she was right. He was, indeed, a coward.

"Sometimes we have to get past our fears because they are keeping us from happiness and from the people we care for the most, and we end up to hurting them and ourselves even more than we realize."

Naga turned her back. Tears were threatening to fall. She knew she wasn't just talking about Zelgadis only but also to herself. She wasn't so different than him after all. Since her mother had been murdered all she had done was run away from the memories with the goal of becoming more powerful. But she would never be powerful enough, no matter how much power she had now. She used it as an excuse to not face her fears and leave behind the people she dearly loved: her father and her little sister.

Zelgadis stayed silent.

She didn't turn back toat him.

"I don't have the Clare Bible with me!" Sshe said.

"What?" Zelgadis exclaimedsaid.

"Come back here in three weeks , same time, same place. I'll bring what you' ll need ," sShe told himsaid.

"Can I trust you?" asked Zelgadis, suspiciously.

"By the way, you are the first chimera I've seen who can blush. I have some knowledge about Golems. The man who transformed you keptep your human blood inside that body. Maybe the sStone is only on then surface. The fact you blushed means there's blood. You may have kept more of you human 's body part than you thought." She said. "Be hthere in three weeks."

Naga left. Zelgadis had never thought about the fact that his body was running with blood like everybody else'shumans. He remembered he had lost a lot amount of blood when Gaav had hurt him. He wasn't all inentirely made of stone, that was true.

Three weeks to waitlater .….

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

hello here is the chapter 4. shorter than the others but i wanted to stop it there... . I hope you will enjoy it.

CHAPTER 4

Three weeks later. Zelgadis opened the restaurant's door. The customers were once again hiding under table. He felt relieved. It was a good sign the evil sorceress was around. He walked in and saw three bandits in tears tied to each other with a thick rope. They were looking very unhappy. Suddenly Zelgadis heard a very well known voice.

"Justice won again!" Zelgadis saw Amelia standing on a huge candelabra. He was very surprised to see the princess up there.

"Amelia!" he called her. Amelia looked to see who had just called her. Her eyes grew wide when she saw Zelgadis.

"Mister Zelgadis!" she exclaimed. She jumped from the candelabra and almost missed her landing, but the chimera caught her before she hit the floor. She was in his arms and both were blushing.

"Thank you Mister Zelgadis."

Zelgadis put Amelia down.

"What are you doing here?" the chimera asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," the princess replied.

"I'm waiting for a sorceress who is going to bring me the Claire Bible," answered Zelgadis. Amelia smiled.

"The Claire Bible! That's wonderful, Mister Zelgadis! You may find your cure!" she was very enthusiastic, as always, and Zelgadis couldn' t help but think about how much he had missed her.

"What about you?" he asked again.

"I'm supposed to meet a guy here to help him with a spell… but he hasn't arrived yet."

"We can wait together," proposed Zelgadis. Amelia nodded and they sat at a table. The owner came to take their orders.

"Lemon tea please," said Amelia.

"I'll take the same."

Amelia couldn't stop smiling at Zelgadis.

"I'm so happy that you be here! It's so unexepected"

Zelgadis nodded then frowned.

"Did you come alone?"

"Yes."

"That's dangerous! Why didn't you have any guards with you?" He was worried.

"Because it's a very simple mission, I guess. Oh, Mister Zelgadis, I have a great news! My sister came back home. It was such a shock. I was so happy to see her again. In fact she is the one who sent me here. She told me she owed the guy a favor. Now she is in charge of all the royal duties as Crown Princess. In fact, they have always been her duties, but since she wasn't there, I'd had to replace her."

Zelgadis was happy for Amelia.

"Does that mean you will have more free time again?" he hoped.

"Yes. I would love traveling with you again, Mister Zelgadis--if you don't mind, of course."

"You are welcome to come," he said, blushing slightly.

"Then once this is finished, I'll send a message to my father and I'll go with you."

The restaurant's owner brought the teas. Zelgadis watched the clock. He frowned.

"She's late! I hope she will come!" he said out loud.

"Mine is late, too."

"Do you know who the guy is?" asked Zelgadis.

Amelia shook her head.

"No, my sister only said to me , I will recognize him as soon as he arrives, because he is…hum…she said, 'very dense, serious and boring type and he looks like a freak'. She said that there won't be two guys like that around. I guess she's probably right."

Zelgadis drank his tea wondering if… but he erased the idea as soon as it came to his mind. They talked about what they had been doing the past few months.

"By the way, the temple is almost rebuilt. I still think you should have let me fall! I wonder if Miss Lina is still mad at Mister Gourry," the princess mused.

Zelgadis sighed and watched at the clock again. Eventually, two hours passed.

"She 's not coming! I should have guessed! I've been manipulated." He was furious.

"Maybe you missed her?" asked Amelia.

"Missed her? Impossible! She isn't the type of woman you can fail to notice. If she was around, I would have noticed, trust me."

"What does she looked like?"

"She is tall, she wears a vulgar and outrageous black outfit, showing her oversized breasts, she has long, black hair and a _horrible_ laugh." Zelgadis decided to imitate the horrendous laugh.

Amelia fell from her chair from the shock then stood back up.

"Oh my goodness! Mister Zelgadis! I can't believe it!" she yelled in panic.

"I know and trust me, it's worse when the sound is coming from her mouth," Zelgadis nodded to himself.

Amelia shook her head, still in a panic.

"Mister Zelgadis! I think …I think I understand what's happened!"

"What?"

The princess pointed her finger toward the chimera.

"I think you are the 'freak' I'm supposed to meet and help!"

This time it was Zelgadis' turn to fall from his chair.

Amelia came to help him stand up.

"Excuse me!?" he asked confused.

"The woman you described… I know her!" started Amelia. "She is the one who sent me here!"

Zelgadis was more and more confused.

"I… How …Amelia…Do you know Naga the Serpent?"

Amelia nodded.

"She's my sister.By the way her real name is Gracia"

Zelgadis's heart stopped a bit, then he realized fully what it meant then he fainted.

"Mister Zelgadis!" yelled Amelia.

She came close to him. She put her hand to his forehead. The restaurant's owner came rushing over.

"What happened to your friend, lady?"

"I don't know. He just fainted…" Zelgadis heard her say, as he was slowly recovering his consciousness. "He may need CPR," Amelia continued.

"Indeed," said the confused manager.

Zelgadis recalled a very bad memory of a similar situation and since he didn't want to be kissed again by an old man he decided to open his eyes before the worst happened. That was when he saw Amelia's face, and realized that _she _was about to kiss him. Then she saw that his eyes had opened and stood up, slightly blushing.

"Oh, you came back to us, Mister Zelgadis!"

The chimera stood up, cursing himself . This time it was really Amelia who was about to kiss him. He was upset to have missed the opportunity.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Here is the last chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it.

Chapter 5

Amelia was a little embarrassed.

"I can't believe my sister played with us like that..." She paused, then continued. "Well, in fact it's exactely like her to do so!" She gave a letter to Zelgadis.

"This is for you from her," she said as the chimera took it. He opened the letter and started to read.

"_Hello Brother!"_

Zelgadis was annoyed at that, but he continued.

"_I wonder how much time you and my sister took to figure it all out." _He could imagine her laughing and shook his head, to avoid remembering that horrible sound.

"What did my sister write?" Asked Amelia curiously and wondering why her friend seemed so upset. Zelgadis didn't answer, but instead continued to read.

"_As I promised I brought you what you need most__. Yes, you understood right: it's Amelia." _The chimera blushed and cursed Naga. "_You 'd better to take care of my dear little sister and confess your love to her because you have no idea what I sacrificed for you two to be reunited. My father is mad at me now and he is forcing me to study white magic in order to ensure my position. Oh, I also give to Amelia a "gift" she has to cast to help you with your state. _

_Gracia __Naga ul Seryunn, aka Naga the White Serpent._

_PS: Don't you dare come back at Seryunn without being engaged to my sister._

Zelgadis sighed.

"Can I read it Mister Zelgadis?" asked Amelia again.

He blushed even more, but decided not to tell her everything. "She didn't say anything so interesting, apart that you have a "gift" to cast for me…. What is it Amelia?"

"Oh yes! The spell. Ohhhhhhhhhh" She yelled suddenly " That makes sense now!"

Zelgadis blinked.

"Can you tell me what it is?" insisted the chimera.

Amelia nodded.

"You will love it Mister Zelgadis. It's a spell she taught me to do. She used it to torture Golems…." Zelgadis interruped scared.

"Torture?"

"Yes! You see, it's a spell that can make stone sensitive like human skin for some hours. This way you 'll sense everything like your skin is human! Of course it's just affects sensation, so if someone attacked you, your stone skin would still be unbreakable but you would still sense the pain. So we have to be carefull to not use it during or before a fight Mister Zelgadis."

Zelgadis was surprised. A spell where he can sense everything like every human being? He was wondering. Could he sense the wind? The warmth , the cold…Amelia 's skin …? He shook his head at the thought.

"We should try it! But not here Mister Zelgadis. This spell needs privacy."

"Okay," he said, still thoughtful about the new possibilities.

They stopped in the forest. Amelia was carrying a bag with her.

"I think here is a good place."

"So what you need to do now?"

"Hum, Mister Zelgadis…. How can I tell you that?" She was blushing a lot.

"Just tell me", ordered Zelgadis, impatient and a little worried.

" You…sort of… have to get undressed. You can keep you boxers, though."

Zelgadiss mouth opened.

"What?"

Amelia nodded. "And I have to put on something else. My sister insisted that the first time I cast it, I have to wear a special outfit. It's in the bag."

Amelia and Zelgadiss looked at each other in silence. They were both blushing.

"I'm going to change myself while you strip," Amelia suggested.

Zelgadis nodded. He was now "naked" and in a panic, waiting for Amelia. He was absolutely unconfortable without his clothes on and was a bit apprehensive about having Amelia see him that way.

He was waiting for Amelia.

" I'm done," she finally said from behind the tree.

"I'm ready, too," answered Zelgadis.

"Mister Zelgadis" she started still behind the tree. "This is so embarrassing…"

"I know Amelia…I'm sorry that body is just so ugly. I understand if…"

Amelia interrupted him: "I'm sure you are handsome, Mister Zelgadis. It's not about you. I'm …it's about me…the spell costume is… I'm ashamed of wearing that…."

Zelgadis frowned.

"Well Amelia, you've already seen me in a bunny costume, I've already seen you dressed with that outfit for the song you did with Lina…. And we all wore ridiculous outfits before. I think you don't have to be afraid . Besides you were …" he was hesitating to say it and blushed again "cute in all of those…" he had finally pronounced it.

"Thank you Mister Zelgadis" he heard her say, "but this is quite different."

"Come on Amelia. I won't laugh".

"Fine." Amelia was in tears. She was swearing her sister would pay that the next time she saw her. She left the tree to go toward Zelgadis with her face as red as a tomato.

Zelgadis couldn't believe his eyes. Amelia was wearing an exact copy of Naga's outfit. He froze. He couldn't help but stare at Amelia's perfect body. He felt his heart beat quicker, and his face was now all red, too. They were facing each other and Amelia, who was very embarrassed, couldn't help but stare back at Zelgadis 's body.

A long silence passed before one of them could say something.

Finally Amelia broke the silence.

" This outfit is so _not me_. I hate it. "

Zelgadis didn't know what to say. So he preferred to try and ignore the whole situation.

"You 'd better start the spell, Amelia".

Amelia nodded and she began to cast the spell. Then a ray of light shone from her hands and touched Zelgadis 's body.

She was breathing heavily.

"I hope I did it correctly," she said eagerly. "How do you feel Mister Zelgadis?"

"Huh…fine, I guess...nothing changed, it seems." Then he felt the sweet breeze. It was warm. His eyes grew wide. It had been years since he had felt the wind flow across his body and face.

"Mister Zelgadis?" asked Amelia worried.

"I just felt the wind…" stated the chimera in shock. "I _felt_ it!" Then he smiled like he had never done before.

Amelia was so happy at the news she rushed toward him and jumped into his arms.

"That's wonderful, Mister Zelgadis!" she exclaimed, with incredible joy.

The chimera 's heart stopped a second time as he sensed the princess warm skin on his. He was really feeling Amelia's body pressing against his skin and he turned completely crimson. Amelia realised their closeness, too, and her face was also in the same colors as the chimera's. She was about to let go of Zelgadis when she suddenly felt Zelgadis's arms close around her waist.

She was very surprised .

"Mister Zelgadis?"

"It's good to finally really feel you, Amelia," Zelgadis whispered.

Amelia nodded, smiled and rested her head against the chimera's chest. She embraced him tightly and he returned the hug with equal strength.

Meanwhile, at Seryunn's palace, Naga was informed by a guard than a certain Lina inverse and Gourry Gabriev were there, and they had asked to see the princess.

Naga frowned.

"Did you ask them which princess they wanted to see?"

The guard shook his head.

"No, they just asked they wanted to see the princess…. Since princess Amelia isn't there I didn't …"

"Perfect" Naga said. "Ah, Lina …." smiled Naga evily.

At the palace's entrance, Lina was yelling because the guard hadn't let them enter as soon as they asked. Suddenly, Lina heard a laugh and she stopped.

"What 's wrong Lina?" asked Gourry.

"That laugh…." frowned Lina. Then she shook her head. "No, I've got to be hearing things…."

END


End file.
